The Black Lotus
by ForestMoon
Summary: COMPLETE Takes place shortly after PB while Riddick is in hiding. Riddick stumbles upon a woman with unique abilities.
1. Falling From Grace

**The Black Lotus**

_By AngelicTiger_

**Rating:** PG-13

**Copyright:** Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick and its characters are not my property however, the other characters and story are my property. Respect the copyrights of others. No income is derived from this fan script - please don't sue - thanx :-)

**Summary:** Takes place between PB and COR while Riddick is in hiding.

**Note to Reviewers:** Reviews are welcomed and really do help us writers improve. BUT Reviews can also break a writers spirit so be kind. Be helpful in a nice way if you can.

**Note:** Chapters may seem short – sorry. It just makes my life easier to add and update.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Falling From Grace**

_Damn! Stupid planet. I think it's time to move along. No sense in staying – something just doesn't feel right about this place._

"Noooo!" Screams a muffled voice from deep within a dark alleyway. "Mmmmmm!" The voice tries again but it falls on def ears. People in these parts have learned to ignore such distress calls. It's frankly none of their business, why get involved.

Riddick also hears the commotion and at first ignores it too. After all, why should he care? He continues down the cold damp street noticing one of the moon's reflections in a small puddle.

_It's late, shit happens … then why do I feel the urge to deal with it!? It's not my problem – it's not!_

The puddle distorts and Riddick is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh give it a rest sweet cheeks, it will all be over in a minute." Says a gruff voice.

Two other men wait anxiously for their turn. Not to concerned about anyone stopping them, they look upon their leader to make his move.

The woman struggles and almost gets free so the man grabs a nearby piece of old piping and knocks her out.

"Stupid whore! You would have enjoyed this." He says as an eerie feeling overcomes him. "Grunt, Louis! Back off and wait your turn." He snorts while pulling off the woman's badly torn pants.

An unfamiliar voice replies, "I believe your associates have other plans."

The man with the gruff voice slowly looks around only to find someone other than Grunt and Louis standing behind him.

"Perhaps you'd like to join them." Riddick continues, not really asking.

The man looks past Riddick and sees his two friends out cold in a dumpster. This is not a fight he wants to maintain right now.

"Look mister, you can have a go too, in fact, why don't you go first." His tone gives away his fear and his trembling hand is itching to grab the broken pipe.

Riddick crouches next to the girl as the man backs off. With the pipe out of reach, the man decides to leave – there's always tomorrow night. Perhaps he'll be lucky and find someone less feisty.

Making sure the coast is clear, Riddick looks at the dirty, beaten girl on the ground and wonders, "So what's your story?"

He taps her on the cheek in an attempt to wake her and move her on her merry way. No need to get anymore involved than he already is.

_Come on, wake up already! Can't just leave you here. Hang on … what's this?_

Riddick removes his hand from behind her neck. He can smell the blood now on his fingers. Rolling her over, Riddick takes a closer look.

_That's strange. This blood is from an older wound. An incision or something? The best the pipe gave her is a bruise and maybe a concussion. Damn thing won't stop bleeding!_

He swings the girl over his shoulder and after a brief scan of the area, he disappears into the shadows.


	2. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 2 – Rude Awakening**

Time is irrelevant when it's mostly always dark. Riddick attended her wound as best he could and managed to stop the bleeding. Now he waits a fair distance away hoping she'll wake soon and go home.

_Don't get involved. You've seen stranger things. Just walk away. She'll be fine. And why am I trying to convince myself!? _

Riddick gets up as if to leave then promptly sits himself down again. He decides to hang around just a little longer. It's not like he has anything better to do.

It's not much longer when the girl stirs. She opens her eyes and gives them time to adjust suddenly remembering the alleyway.

Instinctively she remains quiet and studies her surroundings but is distracted by a mouse scurrying across the floor.

She gets up and heads for the door not even putting her broken shoes back on. The door creeks open and she makes her way down a short flight of stairs until she reaches the entrance.

It's a lot brighter outside than before. She squints her eyes and moves outside keeping very close to the wall.

_That's it, keep walking._

The girl looks around, confused, head hurting, cold and unaware of her onlooker.

She stands there for a moment before sinking to the ground holding her knees close to her chest.

_No, no, no. What're you doing woman. No! Is she? Crying!? Why me? Why do I care …_

Riddick sighs a heavy sigh and makes his way down to street level. He slowly approaches the girl trying not to startle her.

Her head springs up and she declares, "Stay away from me!"

Riddick shows her his hands as a sign of trust and calmly speaks to her, "Only trying to help, you seem lost."

"What's it to you!" She proclaims suddenly realizing how loud she said that and quickly curls her shoulders in remorse. "Besides, how do I know I can trust you?"

Riddick crouches to her level but remains a safe distance away, "You don't."

The girl leans and inch forward. "Let me see your eyes." She asks.

Riddick takes a deep breath, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please," she asks, "it's the only way I can tell if I can trust you."

Riddick leans forward and removes his dark glasses but keeps his eyes almost closed and warns, "just don't get a fright and remember, you asked."

She looks closely and almost forgets to breath as he slowly opens his eyes. So strange, no pupil. Illuminating.

Riddick takes this opportunity to look at her eyes too, perhaps he'll find some answers to her mystery.

_Nothing, only pain and fear. That's to be expected after what she's just been through. _

The girl is so engrossed at Riddicks' eyes that she's forgetting to blink and is unaware that he has moved right up to her.

_Hmmm… that's strange._

Suddenly she snaps out of her trance only to find Riddick right up in her face. She gasps and snaps her head back hitting the wall that's holding her up.

"Awa!" She whispers.

Riddick stands and steps back, "Careful now, don't want another concussion do we?"

The girl pauses for a moment realizing that this man could have had something to do with her attack but she really feels like she can trust him, to a degree.


	3. What Is Trust

**Chapter 3 – What Is Trust**

"You know, this awkward silence is rather disturbing." Riddick swiftly states and extends his hand towards her, "Do you want my help or not?"

The girl thinks for a moment and accepts the hand helping her to her feet.

"I'll take that as a yes. Lets get out of here shall we?" He pulls her up and leads her down the street towards another building not too far away.

_Stupid, stupid, idiot. I went and got involved. So she's mysterious, hiding a secret. Who isn't these days so why her!? Damn this hellhole._

It's not long before they arrive at Riddicks' temporary hideout. It's not much to write home about but it serves it function.

The girl is quick to find a cold lonely corner to crouch in. The cold air starts to get to her and she uncontrollably shivers.

Riddick throws her a small blanket. "Got a name?" He asks while lighting a small stove fire.

"Lina – I think."

"You think?" Riddick raises a brow, "You didn't hit your head that hard."

The girl snuggles into the blanket and finds a moment of comfort. "And you?"

"Friends call me Riddick." He answers and places a kettle on top the stove. "Then again," he continues, "so did my enemies."

"Did? What happened to them?"

Riddick looks her way rather unemotional. "Does it matter? Besides, there's always time to make new ones." He jokes but Lina doesn't find it very funny.

Instead, she turns her attention to a small window and stares out towards the neighboring brick wall.

"Tough room." Riddick comments to himself.

"Sorry," she apologizes, "it's just … the last few days have been rather confusing."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

The kettle begins to boil and Riddick manages to find a drinking container of some sort.

He hands a warm mug of water to Lina. "Here, it's not much but it will help warm you up."

She takes the drink suspiciously and smells it first for any foreign substances.

"Satisfied?" He comments.

She remains quiet and sips the water.

"Thank you." She whispers. Riddick nods in response.

The two of them remain rather quiet for several hours before Lina finally decides to get up and approach Riddick.

"Can you take me to a doctor?" She asks much to Riddicks surprise.

"A doctor? You're kidding right?"

Lina gently fingers the scar behind her neck. "I have a question I think only a doctor can answer."

Riddick recalls the scar and is curious himself what it means.

"So you don't know how you got that?" He asks much to Lina's surprise. How did he know?

"No I don't. Still willing to help me now?" She retorts in a slightly angry tone and shoves the mug onto a table.

Riddick does not like her tone and is quick to tower over her. "Doctors are few in these parts. Might need to kill a few people to get to one. Are you willing to go that far?"

Lina tries not to be intimidated by him but it's kind of hard not to be. She swallows hard and answers, "I need to know. I want my life back – what ever it was and what ever it takes."

Riddick backs down and is satisfied, she passed his little test.

"You're not really gonna kill anyone are you?" She shyly inquires.

Riddick grins and leaves the answer to that question to her imagination.


	4. Scars

**Chapter 4 – Scars**

Lina wakes only to realize that she's alone. Riddick is nowhere to be found.

She looks around and finds some food left for her. "He must be coming back, right?" She thinks to herself.

Afraid to leave the hideout, Lina makes herself comfortable and remains there for the next two days.

One evening while Lina is trying to get some sleep, she hears a noise. Sneaking around to the door, she grabs a large stick on her way and waits.

The door creeks open and a large man steps through the archway. Without thinking to check, Lina swings the stick at the man but he was expecting that and she misses badly.

The man grabs the stick out of her hand and pins her to the wall with it. "Careful who you swing that at." Says a familiar voice.

"Riddick?" She inquires.

"Who were you expecting – the tooth fairy?" He replies and releases her from the wall.

Riddick walks over to the small window and scans the neighboring area.

"Thought you weren't coming back." She interrupts.

"Almost didn't."

There is a ghostly silence as Lina makes her way to sit on the nearest chair.

Riddick stares out the window longer than necessary. "I found a doc. We can leave in the morning."

Lina doesn't reply and fingers her scar once more.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Riddick asks startling Lina as he all of a sudden towers before her.

"No. There's nothing to tell. I…" She pauses, "I can't remember anything. Just keep having these nightmares."

_Nightmares. I know all about nightmares._

Riddick grabs a cloth wrapping he brought back with him and tosses it at the girl. She unwraps it to find a clean pair of cotton pants and shirt.

Finding this gesture above and beyond what she thought Riddick was capable of, Lina smiles to herself and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"You have a nice smile." Riddick comments, "You should smile more often – perhaps things won't seem so bad."

Lina gets up void of her smile and heads for the bathroom. "Thanks for the cloths."

_She's been in there a while. What's taking her so long?_

Almost an hour later Lina leaves the bathroom. Her hair washed and face clean. She figured she might as well be more presentable to her gracious host and decided to take a bath. Water in these parts is rather in short supply.

"You have no hot water." She comments gaining Riddick's attention. He looks her up and down and stares for a moment making Lina a little uncomfortable.

_Who would have thought under all that dirt… Not a girl after all._

Lina clears her throat and Riddick looks away.

"Better get some rest." He instructs.

Lina looks to the bed then to Riddick. There's only one bed and she's not sure she should presume he'd let her sleep on it.

"Take the bed." Riddick states as if he read her mind.


	5. The Doc

**Chapter 5 – The Doc**

The next morning Riddick waits getting impatient for Lina to wake. She seems so peaceful but time is wasting.

He decides to wake her and goes over to the bed crouching beside it.

Her head is buried in her arm and several long strands of hair cover her face. Riddick touches her on the shoulder and gives her a small shake.

Lina stirs and moves her arm away revealing her face. Riddick takes a moment to study her face before attempting to wake her again.

_Those lips … her smooth skin. Never noticed before. Who is she?_

Third attempt and she finally wakes. Lina opens her eyes and finds she is staring straight into Riddicks silvery orbs. It was only a second but it felt like minutes.

He moves away and begins to pack a few supplies. Lina realizes she overslept and hurries to prepare.

It's not long before they set off in stillness, neither one saying a word, merely sticking to their own thoughts.

Almost half a day's journey, they arrive at an old research building. Riddick has already made arrangements to get in and see the doc.

The man guarding the main entrance nods at Riddick and punches in the key code to open the doors.

Lina pauses for a moment and feels sick to her stomach.

"Problem?" Riddick asks making a point not to look back her way.

"This doesn't feel right – I've changed my mind." She responds much to Riddicks displeasure.

Riddick growls and marches to her face. "Look, you wanted a doctor so I got you a doctor. Now we're gonna see the doc whether you like it or not."

He grabs her by the wrist and drags her through the doors unwillingly. It's not that she's ungrateful – there's just something strangely familiar with this type of setting and it sends goose bumps down her spine.

A short way in, Lina screams in pain. "Ahhh!" Riddick let's go of her wrist and she holds her head.

_What now!?_

Lina looks to Riddick unable to speak. Her eyes roll back and she falls to the floor.

He throws her over his shoulder once more and looks to the doorman. "Which way?" He demands.

The man points to a corridor on the right and Riddick wastes no time moving along.

He reaches the doc who instructs Riddick to place the girl on the cold metal table. Riddick informs the doc about the scar and that she passed out in the hallway.

"Yes, there was an incision. She most likely knocked her head when she fell." The doc asks pointing out that it was bleeding.

The doc wastes no time to run some tests and is rather detached about his findings.

Riddick in the mean time left briefly to take a look around the nearby area making sure everything seemed okay.

While away, the doc injects Lina with some solution and then types on his computer only to be interrupted by Riddick's return.

Riddick looks to the doc as if to say 'well?'.

"Your friend here has been fitted with an inhibitor chip. Unfortunately it seems as though her body might be rejecting it. This would explain why she passed out earlier. And I'm sorry to say but I cannot remove it without risking brain damage or death."

Riddick seems distressed, this doesn't answer much. While pondering what the doctor said he notices the man looking nervously towards the door.

"Expecting company?" Riddick asks but before he can get an answer, the door breaks open and three men with guns enter.

"Good work doc." The first man compliments, "You will be justly rewarded."


	6. Truth Revealed

**Chapter 6 – Truth Revealed**

At first Riddick assumes that they are here for him then soon realizes that they aren't paying much attention to him but more so to the woman on the table.

_That's a first. Not after me. Just give them the girl and hope they remain unaware as to who I am. Don't get involved right? _

_Screw that – I am involved._

Knowing time is of the essence, Riddick grabs Lina from the table and once again she is plowed over his shoulder. The doctor panics and runs out a secret exit.

_Guess that's our way out._

The man readies his gun and instructs his men to follow them but not to harm the girl.

After running down a short dark passage. Riddick finds the exit and swiftly moves out of sight.

The men in uniform soon arrive but Riddick and the girl are nowhere to be found. All they find as an unconscious doctor near the exit.

"Track them!" Shouts the first man, "They can't be far."

The next day Riddick arrives back at his hideout confident that they didn't follow. It is however a good idea to leave this rotten place within the next day incase they get lucky.

After all, this was merely a pit stop before heading to some isolated world where he planned to live out his days – alone. No-one to worry about and nothing to care about.

Riddick doesn't get much rest watching over Lina, waiting, alert. It's not long before he falls victim to sleep himself.

During this time, Lina stirs in her sleep waking abruptly. She feels behind her neck at a raw scar and looks back at the pillow.

The chip has dislodged itself.

Still disorientated and in pain, she makes her way to the roof of the building.

The cold air is refreshing as it blows through her hair. Thoughts rush through her mind flooding her senses.

She is startled as Riddick approaches.

"I know they're looking for me." She states, "And I think it's best I leave."

Riddick opens his clenched hand and looks at the chip he found on the pillow. Through the corner of his eye he notices Lina looking down over the edge as if she's about to jump.

He clenches his fist once more. "I'll find us some transport in the morning. You should get some rest."

Lina looks back at his concerned and tired face. She walks up to him and stands firm.

"Thank you for all your help but from here on, I go alone."

Riddick struggles with his inner thoughts for a moment as Lina turns to leave. She's giving him a way out – a reason not to care. He should take it.

Suddenly he grabs her arm with his other hand, "No."

Lina is not surprised but feels he is better off without her now that she is regaining her thoughts. He has no idea what she is capable of.

"I'm not asking." She maintains but Riddick is finding out that he cares for her and the thought of her leaving just like that with no answers is not acceptable.

Lina pulls away but Riddick does not loosen his grip.

"You're not going alone. You owe me some answers."

Lina relaxes giving Riddick a false sense that she was all right with that and so he lets go of her arm.

"You're right, I do owe you but you don't seem to understand…" she pauses and steps back raising her hand before him.

Suddenly Riddick is blown back by some unseen force and slides several meters back along the cold stone rooftop.

"Holy Shit!" He mumbles.

"They're after me not you. It's for your own good." She states before leaping off the edge of the roof.


	7. The Escape

**Chapter 7 – The Escape**

It takes Lina only a few hours of stealthy moves and fast paced walking before she finds a small docking bay.

If anyone ever took notice of her or looked at her suspiciously, she would simply act mad and pretend she's delusional and hopelessly lost.

The ploy works and she is soon right inside a cramped hanger where a small ship is being prepared for departure. The only people in the hanger are the two pilots and three packing staff.

They didn't know what hit them when they finally realized Lina's presence.

In a few hand gestures, Lina was able to trap two of the packing staff between a crate and a wall, render the other man unconscious by flinging a heavy bag at his head, which left her with only the two pilots.

As if propelled by some external force, Lina runs at the first pilot and knocks him out cold with her fist and acts quickly to restrain the second pilot in a clenched arm hold.

This all happened so fast that Lina was able to stop anyone from sounding an alarm. Unfortunately, she did not know about the guard on watch who had sneaked off briefly to relieve himself.

The guard is somewhat shocked at the scene and draws his weapon giving straight aim at Lina.

_My head – hurts! Too much too soon but I can't give in now. Must get away before they find me._

The distracting pain in her skull is all the pilot needs to get free and run off. The guard shoots and she remembers hearing the shot, then hitting the floor.

_Huh!? _

She looks up and realizes Riddick has pushed her clear of the bullet and is now charging at the guard. In one swift movement he climbs up a crate and leaps off it landing on the unsuspecting guard.

The guard struggles until a snap of his neck renders him dead.

He hurries back and drags her onto the ship before she can even utter a word. Forcing her into the co-pilot's chair, Riddick begins the engine warn-up and countdown procedures.

"What are you doing!?" Lina shouts, "We don't have a pilot."

Riddick doesn't even take note of her rambling as he seats himself in the pilot's chair and prepares for take-off.

Just outside, several more guards and other men have gathered from the noise of the gunshot and are causing quiet a ruckus.

Lina grabs the arms of her chair and squeezes. "We're not gonna make it." She states with a slight hint of fear.

Weapons begin shooting at the vessel as it makes its way into the atmosphere. They are clear of the hanger and according to the readings, there are no pursuers.

After relaxing a bit, Lina suddenly punches Riddick on the arm and storms of to the back of the ship.

"What do you think you're doing!" she asks him but continues not expecting a valid answer, "You weren't supposed to follow me – I was trying to protect you! And that guard! You just killed him without giving it a second thought."

Riddick plots a course and switches it to autopilot before getting out of his chair. He walks up to Lina who is so intimidated that she walk backwards and pins herself against the inner hull.

Riddick forcefully kisses her for just a second then leans over her supporting himself with his arm and waits.

"How dare you?" she protests.

"Just thought I'd calm you down." He replies in a relaxed tone, "You seemed a little stressed, besides, you didn't exactly resist."

Lina shoves Riddick out of the way with a little more force than normal, and goes to sit back down in the co-pilot's chair.

Riddick rubs his chest where she had shoved him and goes to join her. "A simple thank you would've been nice." He comments.

Her chair swivels slightly away from his view and she remains quiet.

"Look," he adds, "if it makes you feel any better, I was just using your escape to get off that infested planet."

Nice try but I think we both know that's only a half-truth. I'm so stupid! How could I be so careless!


	8. Destination

**Chapter 8 – Destination**

_Scared? I mean, I've killed a few people myself but that was for the company. Although, he seems to enjoy it. Better watch my back._

Lina has no idea where they are going and is too stubborn to ask. Frankly, all she wants to do is sleep. Her head still hurts and all that flexing has drained what little energy she had stored.

She curls up into her chair and doses off.

Lina wakes to find Riddick's silvery orbs in her face, staring at her. She feels calm and oddly aroused.

He takes her hand and leads her to a nearby bunk. Lina gets nervous and excited all at the same time. He sits down on the edge of the bunk and removes his shirt then extends and invitation for Lina to join him.

She climbs on his lap, knees at either side of him, and brushes her chest up against his face taking in a deep breath.

Riddick removes her top and smells her skin while tickling the outside of her arms with his fingers.

She looks into his eyes and leans in for the kiss when suddenly, she hears her name being called.

"Lina!"

A firm grip shakes her awake and she startles.

"Riddick? What, what is it?" She asks not quite sure if she's still dreaming or not.

_A dream. Only a dream. Get a hold of yourself woman. There's no way – there just isn't._

"We're here." He states.

Lina looks out the view screen and sees their approach upon a scarcely inhabited tropical planet.

The small vessel begins to shake and she braces herself for the descent.

She holds onto her chair and is most aware of Riddick's adventurous and daring piloting.

It's all soon over and Riddick sets the craft down in a small clearing.

Lina loosens her seat restraints and follows Riddick off the ship. "Where exactly is here?" She asks.

"Anywhere other than there." He replies in an almost sarcastic tone.

Still flushed from her dream, Lina looks around making sure to avoid eye contact with Riddick who is leaving.

"Where're you going?"

No reply, so she folds her arms and stands there wondering if she should follow. After all, he's used her for the ride so she should just go in the opposite direction and try salvage her life - alone.

Riddick calls out from beyond some bushes, "I wouldn't just stand there if I were you. That wasn't exactly an authorized landing."

Lina frowns and stomps her foot before deciding that perhaps for now, it's best she stick close to Riddick. Just until she gets all her bearings back.

They travel in silence for several minutes when suddenly Lina gets a memory flash. How could she forget the most important person in her life - Sam.


	9. Child's Innocence

**Chapter 9 – Child's Innocence**

The heat intensifies as the day progresses. Lina continues onward in a rush as if her life depended on it.

Riddick easily keeps up and grabs her by the arm catching her unaware. His strength pulls her in reverse and she almost stumbles back into him.

"What's the sudden rush?" He asks in a low voice.

Lina is nearly out of breath and almost doesn't register what he said. "W-What?" She replies looking frantically at the ground then the sky.

Riddick grabs her face in his hand and forces her to look at him. She calms down somewhat mesmerised by the reflection of herself in his dark goggles.

"I have a daughter." She states as if the fact just came to her. "My daughter," she repeats, "I must get to her."

"Just hold on there a minute. You never mentioned a kid before."

_I can't believe those bastards made me forget my own freak'n daughter._

Lina looks at Riddick, eyes swelling, tears forming and rather irrationally pleas, "I'll tell you everything you want to know, just please," she pauses, "help me get my daughter."

"What makes you think I'm even here to help you? Huh!?" His voice angers and his grip tightens.

Lina doesn't even struggle. There is no time to argue. "Then leave." She mutters.

"Excuse me!?" He answers tossing her back slightly and creaking his neck. "I don't think you quite grasp the situation here."

"No?" She replies with a hint of cockiness in her voice.

"No." He confirms, "Let's see. If I'm not mistaken, you owe me. So why should I help you?" He begins his slow movement forward and draws a blade Lina didn't even know he had on him. "You see, I'm thinking, the last few days have been interesting but I'm losing patience."

"Tell me why I shouldn't just bring you in myself? With a reward like that, a man can live out his days rather comfortably."

_Don't be intimidated Lina. Sam needs you. Don't loose your head._

"I don't know much about you Riddick and if you're not going help, I'll accept that." She tenses as he steps even closer, "But if you stand in my way, I will have to hurt you."

Riddick pulls the blade up to her throat in an instant and can smell her fear and her determination. "You won't get the chance but I'm listening."

"Help me get my daughter and I'll help you disappear. I mean, I figured you're hiding from something right? And as long as it's not a current issue, I don't wanna know."

Riddick removes his goggles and looks deeper into her eyes. She can feel him stare almost piercing her soul.

Suddenly he drops the intimidation routine and hides his blade. "Lady, it's always an issue in my life." Putting back his goggles he continues, "I'm not promising anything."

Lina begins to move continuing in the direction she was originally heading and replies, "Neither am I."


	10. Kenetics

**Chapter 10 – Kinetics**

They arrive near a small spring and Lina rushes to the water's edge. She checks it first and as thirsty as she is, she knows it's not wise to drink it before it is sterilised.

Instead she scoops some up and wets her neck and face. After a short scan of the area, Riddick too cools his head in the refreshing water.

Lina ties up her cotton shirt and finds a seat in nearby shade and leans against a tree. Riddick finds a spot opposite her and looks to the sky.

Another vessel has discovered their ship. The locals now know that there are unregistered people on the surface.

"Start talking." Riddick growls breaking the silence.

"A few weeks ago I was fitted with an inhibitor chip whose side effects were apparent memory loss. The days after that were somewhat disorientating." She looks up at him then stares off into the water's reflection.

"Go on." He encourages.

"I worked for an organisation called The Company. They enhanced my telekinetic ability to a degree that served them best. In short, I decided it wasn't the business for me and they decided I became a liability."

Riddick takes out his blade and begins sharpening it on a stone. "So they tried to silence you with the chip but for good measure, they're holding your kid too."

"No, they don't know about Sam. I hid her but who knows what I told them in my delusional state." Lina looks back at Riddick once more. "She's only five Riddick. She's innocent in all this."

He sheaths his blade and gets up. "So where is she?"

"A system not too far from here."

Riddick looks around to gain a sense of direction. "Let's move. I saw a small holding to the east as we landed. We can get what we need there."

Lina nods and is thankful for the assistance. Right now she's confused and emotional, can't think straight, might make mistakes. Not to mention he's a pilot – and that's what she needs.

* * *

After a distant walk, they arrive near a homestead, which appears to be a fruit farm of sorts. It has a large main house, a smaller rundown guesthouse to the one far corner and several rows of fruit trees.

Riddick scans the area from a safe high up position. The farm seems quiet. Must be out of season, no fruit on the trees.

"We're in luck." He states in a quiet voice, "Skeleton crew. I'd say no more than four people."

He points to the rundown guesthouse. "There. Looks like it hasn't been used in a while."

Before Lina gets a chance to voice her opinion, Riddick is on the move again. She follows able to match him in speed and movement.

They sneak up to the small broken down guesthouse. Only half the dwelling has a roof and two walls have been broken down, but for now – it will do.

Lina sits in a corner and tries to fathom their next move.

"We'll wait till sundown." Riddick orders, not really giving a care if Lina approves or not. If she wants his help, then she should take it as it is given.

Too tired and hot to move, Lina Pulls up her knees to her chest and rests her head.

Sleep setting in, Lina whispers, "Thank you."

Riddick doesn't look back at her but he definitely heard her.

_Don't thank me yet._


	11. Vivid Dreams

**Chapter 11 – Vivid Dreams**

Suddenly Riddick turns to find Lina right behind him, his blade in her hand.

She strikes at him with the blade but he catches her wrist swinging her around and pins her against a wall several inches off the ground – eye level.

She looks surprised and drops the blade. Riddick unexpectedly kisses her passionately.

She surrenders to his kiss and returns it tenfold. Her legs now wrapped around his waist.

His hand wonders down the length of her waist…

"Riddick!" speaks a voice.

Riddick startles and reaches out without thinking and grabs onto something warm, Lina's throat.

He looks at her clenched face then looks around the room.

_It's dark already. Must have dosed off. Was only a dream._

He releases her and shrugs his shoulders as if attempting to apologise.

Lina coughs and backs away. "You fell asleep. _Cough! _It's almost midnight."

Riddick gets up and heads for the broken doorway. He looks back over his shoulder and instructs Lina to wait there, he'll be back. A flash of young Jack suddenly enters his mind, once told her the same thing, only he wasn't planning on returning.

Lina reaches forward as if to grab his arm but he disappears into the darkness.

It doesn't take Riddick too long to sneak around the main house and help himself to supplies. After all, this won't be the first time, and if anyone were to catch him – well let's just say they would swiftly meet the end of his blade.

He arrives back at the guesthouse only to find it empty. He gives off a heavy sigh and snaps his head to the right.

Lina stands in the corner, fruit in hand.

"What?" She asks. "I was hungry."

She bites into the fruit and makes her way back into the corner she has claimed her own.

Riddick tosses her a bag filled with cloths. Her cotton outfit was dirty and was starting to look tattered. She shuffles through the bag and plainly states, "Um, Riddick. Unlike you, I can't see in the dark."

He also grabbed some cloths for himself and was about to change his shirt.

Lina puts the bag beside her thinking she could have a closer look in the morning but Riddick doesn't want to hang around. So he digs in her bag and pulls out something he thinks is appropriate and tosses the items at Lina.

"Hey!" She objects.

Riddick returns to changing his top and simply replies, "They have a small skiv around back. How far do we have to travel?" He asks changing the subject and knowing full well that the tiny craft is not suited for long distance journeys.

Lina takes the opportunity to put on the stiff pants and sleeveless shirt he had tossed her, while his back was turned.

"We need to get to Ta'gara." She replies but is beginning to worry. Riddick is starting to scare her and she wonders if she could take him on if she needed to.

Fact is, she doesn't know him at all. He's a killer, a pilot and a man. Who's to say he won't betray her in the end.

While lost in thought, she doesn't notice Riddick standing before her holding up a canteen of water.

"Here." He says handing it to her.

She takes the container and straps it around her shoulder.

"Ready?" He asks, she nods.


	12. Ta'gara

**Chapter 12 – Ta'gara **

After cleverly out manoeuvring the welcome committee, Riddick sets the Shiv down in a large dark alleyway.

As he steps out onto the pre-morning surface, an onlooker glances up at him then looks away just as quickly.

Lina brushes past him relieved to be alive after the little encounter.

"This way." She instructs and starts off going deeper into the alley.

He follows her for about a minute and grins to himself. Lina stops dead in her tracks. In front of her are three men armed with axes, blades and chains.

She looks back at Riddick who is very much aware of the five other men behind him sporting similar weapons. He removes his goggles and cracks his neck.

One of the five men behind Riddick steps forward. "We want your Skiv." He demands and begins swinging his ball and chain combo. "And anything else you might have on you." He continues.

"You don't want this fight." Riddick warns and tilts his head at Lina who is starting to get angry. She's not about to be slowed down by a bunch of thugs who think they own the street.

Lina's head snaps back to face the men in front of her. She takes in a deep breath and they look at her unsuspectingly.

She raises her hands and in one rapid swoop, the three men go flying back several meters.

The man with the chain suddenly runs at Riddick swinging it in the air and yelling some lame war cry.

Riddick turns and catches the chain in his hand yanking the guy forwards to meet his other fist.

Confident that Riddick can take care of himself, Lina runs off to finish what she started. It feels good to let loose after being denied her power for sometime.

She runs into the misty alley and suddenly twists as an axe comes hurling towards her missing her by an inch. The axe lodges itself in a street pole behind her. The man who threw it smirks and stands ready for whatever she's about to dish out.

A dumpster stirs and the man looks away for just a second, he turns his head back and is greeted by his own axe neatly plunged into his large skull.

Lina hasn't moved. She used her telekinetic ability to return the axe to its owner. Not her fault he wasn't looking.

The dumpster stirs again and Lina disappears into a shadow.

Meanwhile, Riddick brings out his blade for some action. Between the hard hits and almost invisible slicing, it's not long before he makes a mockery of the men.

Satisfied that they are no longer any threat, Riddick goes to find Lina.

_Didn't know who they were messing with. Should've just waited for us to leave and taken the damn thing. Was done with it anyway._

Before he could get any further, he notices a young homeless girl peering out from behind some boxes. Her eyes wide in amazement at the sight she's just witnessed.

Jack!? 

_No, Jack's safe with Imman. No need to drag her into this kinda world. She deserves a chance at a normal life._

Lina sneaks up to the dumpster and slowly peers into it. One of the men she had flung back had landed in it and is unconscious.

Suddenly she startles as a small kitten jumps up at her trying to get out the dumpster.

She reaches in and grabs hold of the kitten.

"Urrg!" She cries out dropping the kitten on the ground. So distracted by the kitten that she left herself open for an attack from the third guy.

He has her in a firm neck hold pulling her backwards forcing her onto her toes.

Lina struggles and jolts her head back knocking the guy and causing him to let her drop.

He steps forward to grab her again but she quickly back kicks him in the groin and spins around following through with a nasty uppercut.

The man lies on the ground before her holding between his legs and cursing like it's a dying fashion and he's protesting.

Riddick steps out of the mists and places his foot on the naive guy's throat. A small crack and the man is silenced.

Lina looks at him and raises a brow. Riddick looks to the man on the floor with the axe in his skull and returns the raised brow.

Lina grins and shrugs as if to say 'did I do that?'.

They both leave the scene in sync and continue on to find Sam.


	13. Samantha

**Chapter 13 – Samantha **

After a short while they arrive opposite an apartment building still hiding in the shadows. Lina hesitates to move in.

"What's the problem?" Riddick asks.

"What if they've gotten to her?" She replies suddenly doubtful and unsure.

Riddick remains silent uncertain of how to answer.

A man laughs which is followed by a small girl's giggle. Lina straightens out and looks around the corner.

A sense of joy fills her heart and she steps out into the open calling out, "Sam!"

The little girl looks and sees her mommy holding out her arms.

The girl lets go of her dad's hand and runs up to Lina.

They embrace and Lina retracts them back into the shadows but not before giving the other man an acknowledging glance.

Riddick watches the other man as he continues on into the apartment - alone.

"What's that all about?" Riddick enquires. Lina stands holding Sam who gives a small wave in Riddicks direction before burring her head in her mother's shoulder.

"I'll explain later." She replies. "Let's go. Don't want to cause him any more grief by leading the company here."

"Back to the Skiv?" Riddick enquires.

"No. I have a hanger nearby. This day has been forthcoming."

Lina accesses the hanger with her unique code and orders the lights on. She heads straight for a small crate and sits down.

_Just as I left it._

"Samantha sweetie." She begins and the girl looks up.

"It's okay mommy, daddy told me." She quaintly replies. "And I won't cry, promise." She continues.

Lina hugs Sam and brushes the girl's long curly dark hair back. "You're very brave." She states.

In the meantime, Riddick opens the craft and steps in.

_So what's stopping me from just leaving. Well maintained craft, stocked for a long journey. You got what you wanted…_

Riddick looks back at Lina grooming her daughter and cringes before holding out his hand.

"You coming or what." He growls.

Sam clings to her mother as they board the ship. Lina seats herself down on the co-pilot seat and straps herself and Sam in.

Riddicks starts the engines and checks that all cells are online and okay. He hits the remote button for the hanger doors to open but it shorts and the words 'malfunction' flash on the screen.

"Hello." He comments. Nice to know they checked the craft now and again but did they ever think to check the doors.

Riddick powers down and exits the ship. He examines the manual override which is so rusted, that it refuses to budge.

Lina and Sam soon join him as he tries to slide them open himself.

"Stand back Riddick." Lina orders and looks to Sam who is still clenched in her mother's arms. "Let's open those doors shall we?"

Riddick backs away and watches with intrigue. Sam nestles her cheek against her mother's chest and stares without blinking at the doors. Lina raises her hand and the doors begin to open.

Once fully open, Riddick walks past them on his way back to the craft and comments, "Nice trick."

_Never questioned before but now I'm being to get freaked out – and it takes a lot to freak me out. Alone she was an uncanny force I could handle if it came to that. Who knows what they're capable of together._


	14. Quazar 9

**Chapter 14 – Quazar 9 **

Once in open space, Riddick looks to Lina who seems tired. Sam has fallen asleep.

She slowly undoes her restraints and carefully moves Sam onto a bunker and covers her with a blanket.

"Where to?" He asks and tries to keep his voice down.

"Quazar 9" She replies. It's a small inhabited moon not too far away.

"What's on Quazar 9?" He inquires.

"My home."

It's nightfall on the small moon when they arrive and have no trouble with the locals. They all know Lina and although they are wary of the stranger, who will remain nameless at his request, they grant her access to the surface.

Her home is secluded and they are pretty much left alone upon arrival.

An elderly woman runs up to greet them and asks very excited, "Is Sam with you?"

Lina nods and points inside the craft. The elderly lady fetches the still sleeping Sam and takes her back to the house.

Lina goes back inside the ship to fetch a bag of supplies and soon finds Riddick behind her.

"I've been thinking." Lina slowly begins an turns to face him.

"So have I." He replies leaning in. "Ditch the kid and come with me. We can disappear together."

Lina looks at him shocked at the mere thought. "Why you.." she responds raising her fist about to strike when Riddick catches it in midair and grins.

"No?" he comments. "That's a shame."

Lina pulls her hand free only because he allowed it. "Why must you taunt me so!?"

Riddick slides his arm around her and pulls her closer. "Because I don't really want to leave."

Without thinking about it, Lina relaxes and continues to move in closer until their bodies are pressed together.

"Then stay." She whispers looking into his conflicting silvery eyes.

Riddick tightens his hold on her and kisses her. Tender at first and then they embrace into a passionate kiss.

He pulls away. "I'm sorry."

Lina fixes her hair and clears her throat. "That's okay, it's not like I haven't thought about it," she suddenly realises her openness and tries to correct, "I mean…" but she doesn't know what to say – she's already put her foot in it.

Riddick looks at her raising a brow, rather flattered.

"Why, I do believe you're blushing." He adds.

Lina grabs the bag she came to collect and brushes past him smiling. Her brisk walk into the home gives away her embarrassment.

Riddick soon follows with more supplies.

Later that night Lina is unable to sleep and goes outside to the small porch the leads off from her room. She looks up at the stars and instinctively knows Riddick is there.

"Can't sleep?" She asks but there is no reply. Instead he reveals himself and joins her.

"I'm leaving in the morning." He states.

"But I promised I'd help you disappear." She adds. "Just give me a day or two."

Riddick moves in behind her and smells her hair. She stands still and allows the wave of desire run over her.

"No time." He replies moving his hand up her arm. "Don't want to put you two in any more danger. I'm on the run as well you forget."

Lina turns around slowly having little room to do so. She looks at him then looks away.

"Were you at least going to say goodbye?"

Riddick forces her to look at him and replies, "That's why I'm here."

He leans in and they kiss. She knows this probably isn't a good idea but all her senses are telling her to go for it.

Before they know it, they are in the room ripping off each other's cloths.

A few hours later Riddick wakes and looks at Lina asleep beside him on the bed.

He sits on the edge of the bed and contemplates if he's making the right decision or not.

Moments later, Lina sits up in a huff and looks around.

_Gone. He's really gone. _

Lina never knew why Riddick was on the run. She also didn't know if he'd ever come back.

Come to think of it, she didn't know him at all. Perhaps it's for the best. She can't really settle down anyway – might need to keep moving to stay ahead if the company.

Sam's safety is her first priority. They can never find her – they can never know.

**The end.**


	15. Review Replies

**Review Replies**

**A Note From: AngelicTiger **  
**Provided I can find the time, I am thinking of doing a sequel that takes place after COR. Even though this story is done, I would appreciate some feed back so that I know it's worth it to do a sequel. Thanks to everyone who did review. Seasons' Greetings to all.**

Riddick's Sita  
I'm so sad that the story is over. I really liked how the characters really didn't know each other, but in some way, they knew each other better than anyone else. I like the mother-daughter power, I want some too. Great story, and I can't wait to read more from you! Happy holidays!

**A Note From: AngelicTiger **  
**I sat all day finishing the story so that when I went on holiday, I'd know it was done. Thanks for reading and for all your kind words!! ****Special THANKS to Riddick's Sita for all your encouragement! The final 2 chapters should answer your questions Satiana. I know I could have done more but that's all I have in me for now. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

Satiana  
I loved the chapters and thank you so much for updating. I wanna know if she finds Sam and if the kid is alright. Does her daughter have powers? Does riddick stay with her all the way through? does she find out who Riddick really is?

Riddick's Sita  
Really good and I want more...I don't think I want you to be away from the computer, but I guess I have no choice. But u will have to make it up to me, your loyal fan...heehee...happy holidays!

**A Note From: AngelicTiger **  
**Might not update over Xmas/New Year as I might be going away and won't have access to a PC or internet. Don't worry, I won't forget about the story – must finish it. ****As for Jack, haven't mentioned her. Wasn't sure if I should. Let me ponder on that… ****Sam is Lina's child – on the list of important, she's number 1. As for getting in the way – that you'll just have to wait and find out – he he :) **

Riddick's Sita  
I feel much better knowing that Sam is her daughter...but what happened to Jack? U might have written about it, but I forgot... Yay for 2 chaps!

Riddick's Sita  
I don't understand why u don't have about a gazillion reviews saying how amazing this story is...sheesh... This is really good, but pls don't let Sam get in btw Riddick and Lina...update soon

**A Note From: AngelicTiger **  
**Awe thanks :) She will explain her ability and reason for the chip soon. Another chapter is up!**

Riddick's Sita  
oh...I like...I like mucho...I really like how Riddick just went and kissed her out of nowhere, without any hesitations. That seems very Riddick-like. I doubt he would spend hours deliberating about a kiss. It's not as if the girl is Jack, who was like a younger sister before. Btw, I love that you reply to the reviews...makes me feel special...sniff sniff... So what is her power? and why the chip...pls more...

**A Note From: AngelicTiger **  
**Just uploaded 3 more chapters – sorry for the wait. And THANKS for all the support! It's inspiring. Hope I don't disappoint in future chapters.**

Satiana  
Oh shit come on you have to update after that chapter you have me intrigued and I want to know what happened to her and all that jazz. Loved it by the way

Riddick's Sita  
The story is getting even better, and I really like your story's name. I know what you mean about the updates taking so long...and the wait was really worth it. I must have more soon, the doctor that Riddick found for me said it's my only cure - read more of Black Lotus...

Filli  
more

**A Note From: AngelicTiger **  
**Thank you Filli - I will take that into consideration. Looks like the new chapters are working. Happy Reading.**

Fili  
MORE! omg, that awsome. update, PLZ! but... um... jst a tiny note... Riddick seems  
to b a lot less... brooding and manly in ur story, n he seems 2 hav lost his  
bad-ass-ness. plz bring it back, but if it gets in the road, screw it n UPDATE!

**A Note From: AngelicTiger **  
**Thanks guys. The thing is, I have posted 2 new chapters but they aren't showing up. I have even made a small correction to the first chapter which hasn't updated, so let's hope it will all work out soon.**

Riddick's Sita**  
**This is really interesting...pls continue...

angeladear**  
**Oh can't wait to find out what happens next!


End file.
